The truth hurts
by Chardineno
Summary: Amelia Head has never belonged in Candor, she knows she belongs in Amity. Her choice-Amity-doesn't shock anyone, it's more everyone else's choices shock her. But when she gets to Amity memories of Candor have come back to haunt her-the worst ones. Amelia is sure she will pass initiation-if only she can block out the memories of Candor, the faction she left for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For the most part the aptitude test was a good thing. But then might influence my choice to choose Amity tomorrow. And walking to the test didn't help. Lola wasn't nervous beside me. For her it was natural, she was Candor. My sister never lies.  
>"How are you Amelia?" she asked.<br>"Good"  
>"You're lying"<br>"Yeah, so Lol, what are you planing to choose"  
>"Candor"<br>Of course. Then I realised she was asking me.  
>"Amity"<br>We walk to the testing rooms downstairs where a blonde, tall woman stands almost still. I walk to  
>my friends who are talking about an abnegation girl who defined the rules of her faction by asking for help when she fell. Selfish. "Hey" I said. There are five of us. Emily was from Amity, Tessa was Candor, Jess was Erudite and Nikki was Candor. "What will you choose tomorrow?" Emily was quick to reply. "Amity" she replied with a grin. I shot her a grin. "Dauntless" Nikki said. "Too dishonest"<br>I heard Tessa give a weak chuckle before saying she was choosing Candor. I looked at her. Jess said "Well probably Amity. It depends"  
>She was cut off by the woman talking about the test."...Will determine who you truly are..."<br>And where we truly belong. Mum had told us millions of times. "...First up from Dauntless: Jackson Parker, Lynn Jones. From Amity: Emily Peaches, Karla Mai Lilidale. From Erudite: Athena Grey, Diana Clint. From Candor: Halli Herp, Sarah Kline. From Abengation: Ruth Ave, Gwendoline Selfless"  
>I give Emily the thumbs up and she walks toward room 4. We hold hands. Five minutes later another group is called. I'm in it. I walk toward room 4 as Emily walks out. She looks starstuck. I walk in and a stiff abnegation woman looks at me. "Head, Amelia?" she says. I nodd. She was young but not much older than 30. She bobbed her head. I grinned. She poured the vial. Handing it to me she grinned. Abengation typical. But as I drunk the vial of liquid the surrounds changed. Looking around the room I saw two plates: knife and cheese. "Choose" a lady said. I struggled. Picking up the cheese I ran away. "Your creepy" I muttered. But a vicious dog appeared, making me drop the cheese. The dog ate it. "No-no-I-ur that's mine"<br>But there was nothing I could do...  
>Then a girl appeared in Candor black and white. She extended her hand. "Hi" she said but the dog bit at her. I grabbed her hand and ran. I am a nice person...I am a nice person...I am a. "Well done. Your result was Amity." It took me a minute to realise I was back in the test room. "Can you say that again?"<br>She repeated my result. Amity. I am a nice person right?  
>I walked out. I wasn't permitted to share my result. But glancing over to my friends it was hard. Amity. The girl who would pick Amity.<p>

There where buses going to the Candor sector so I caught one home. When I got there my mum was chopping onions. "Honey, you have a choice to make tomorrow..."  
>"I know"<br>Lola walked in two minutes after, sure of herself she was going to chose Candor. Mum held us and presented us with a locket each. Our house looked over the Candor compound, so I was sure that was what she was looking at. I was a great actress, artist and nice person. I belonged in Amity. Not with all these truth tellers. I walked up to my room, admiring the artwork (black and white of course) but the rest of my house was dull. Monochromatic. I tossed a ball in my hand, and walked over to my self, to put something special in my pocket tomorrow before I left Candor. I settled on a pearl necklace, mum had given me when I was born and I strung it around my neck and a pin of a diamond flower mum had given me. The locket was around my neck. Emily was choosing amity but I was not sure of the rest of my friends...and not until tomorrow I was sure of this.

The ceremony was crowed. I walked to the Candor sector just as Johanna Reyes, walked up. "100 years ago, our system was created for peace." The amity grinned at each other as Johanna spoke on. "The factions."  
>She explained it all and called out the first girl. "Alli Zebrino"<br>She was a dauntless, one that didn't hesitate before re choosing Dauntless. The first transfer, Lucy Wind was an amity born. She went and held her hand over abnegation. Blood dropped. Emily and Jess choose Amity and surprisingly so did Tessa and Nikki. Really? Nikki was going to choose Dauntless. Maybe she got amity on her test. Tessa was pretty peaceful so I'm glad she changed her mind. Then Lola got called. She walked up and slide the knife down her palm. The blood slid down her palm and onto the glass. Candor. I stood up, because I'm supposed to. I walked down. Johanna hands me the knife. Cutting my palm was the hard bit and then I turned to the amity bowl. Remember...you are...a...nice person. The blood dropped into the amity bowl. Amity. I'm a nice person. And I'm proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat with the Amity. I looked to my friends either side of me and grinned. After initiation I imaged us all living in a cottage together. When the last girl made her choice-Dauntless-Johanna dismissed us. I forwarded out with the Amity. My parents grinned. They were happy with my choice, and besides, Lola would be with them. I turned to Nikki. "Amity-you?" I said. Five horse drawn carts were outside the Hub-where the ceremony was-to take us to Amity. We walked to one.  
>"I got amity on my test." We got up on the cart. I smiled and gestured toward Emily and Tessa, whom had found a sack of peas to lay against. "I'm glad we are all in Amity together." Jess laughed. The horse-drawn cart we were in sped of and I held my coat to stop the cold. "I'm free" I sighed and suddenly I pulled my coat off. It was cold, but I was no-longer Candor. I am a nice person. Tessa took of hers as well, so did Nikki. Jess even took of her glasses. "I can see perfectly well, I don't know why I need these!" She exclaimed happily. Emily just laughed. The city was turning more and more into woods and countryside and I saw Dauntless jumping off the train. One of them even pointed at us and muttered "Pansycake". How dare they insult my faction. My faction. I breathed it in and smiled. Nikki just shot them disgust. "I was going to choose them..."<br>Tessa looked out and Emily grinned. Wood houses had their own garden  
>and there was Amity headquarters at the town centre. I had never been to the Amity sector before. When we pulled up at headquarters we each got handed a stack of red and yellow clothes at the door. Inside there was a mosaic of the amity tree on the floor and a large double door entrance on all four sides. One led out to the green house. The other two that didn't lead outside I presumed led to some farms. Each corner next to the greenhouse has a spiral staircase. Johanna took us upstairs. Upstairs was an art gallery and the spiral stairs went up another level. There were two hallways next to the stairs and she took us down on and stopped at the first door. "This is where you sleep, Girls"<br>I walked in. Large paintings covered the walls and 20 neatly presented beds had a chest at end, and were pressed along a wall. A large window was open, and it looked over the town. Next to the window as a door, I presumed that was the bathroom and change room. I walked over to the window bed and put my clothes in the chest. Johanna grinned. "Welcome. Make yourself at home, please. Your stage one training-farming-will begin  
>tomorrow." Suddenly I remembered the things I had taken from my house at Candor. Putting those away I walked to the bathroom and changed into my Amity dress. It was red and maxi length with a button up front and I put a sunflower hairpiece in. I slipped on a yellow coat and flats. Pretty. I walked out, noticing the cue that didn't include the Amity borns, they were playing a hand slapping games in the centre. There where about five Amity borns-not counting Emily who was standing next to Jess in the cue . Johanna had left, she was on to showing the boys a similar sized room down the other hallway. I walked down the hallway noticing the fact that if I looked to the wall opposite my room (which was made of glass) I could see the meeting-room, with a tree in the middle and surrounded by chairs. I walked down the hall to find a lounge room, Johanna's room, a bathroom and two faction dormitories, Abnegation and Candor. Seeing the scales painted on Candor's door brung back memories. The rooms were the same as our room, just no window, but the bathroom door. I walked back down the hall and the cue was shorter. Tessa, Nikki, Jess and Emily had chosen the beds next to mine. Emily grinned at me. "Welcome to Amity, I guess!"<p>

Dinner was crowded. Most Initiates and people whom felt like dining at headquarters were bustled around tables, or lined up at the counter for their food selection. We went to a table and put our things down then grabbed a plate each. All I could see was a sea of red and yellow. Emily grabbed the bread out of the bread basket and moved to the Greek salad. I fumbled with the bread. When I was done I walked back to the table. Emily grinned and pointed to a girl. "That's Elsa, my sister. She completed initiation two years ago."  
>She looked amity typical. I turned to my dinner. It was apricot chicken and cheese with bread and Greek salad. Johanna walked out and tapped her glass.<br>"Welcome. The number of people choosing Amity is lovely and, would our newest members stand"  
>We did. "You have chosen the peaceful faction. Congratulations on your choice. I, Johanna wish you the best of luck in your time here at Amity. A son says to his mother..."<br>She than read the faction manifesto. Then the amity started up a chant of the faction manifesto. They clapped their hands and pushed us toward the front. We held each other's hands, grinning. I grinned. When she finishes, I eat more. It was delicious. I loved it. Then we walked back to our rooms and put on our pyjamas to sleep. Then it happened


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you don't want to read the candor manifesto just skip it. I'm fine with that-its not what it says its that is there that is important-the fact that Amelia is having her first dream. Please R&R! :)**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 3**

_Dishonesty is rampant, Dishonesty is temperate, dishonestly makes evil possible _

_As it stands now, lies pervade society, families, and even the internal life of the individual. One group lies to another group, parents lie to children, children lie to parents, individuals lie to themselves. Dishonesty has become so integral to the way we relate to one another that we rarely find ourselves in authentic relationships with others. Our dark secrets remain our own. _

_Yet it is our secrets that cause conflict. When we are dishonest with the people around us, we begin to hate ourselves for lying; when we are dishonest with ourselves, we can never attempt to correct the flaws we find within us, the flaws we are so desperate to hide from our loved ones, the flaws that make us lie. _

_What has become clear is that lies are just a temporary solution to a permanent problem. Lying to spare a person's feelings, even when the truth would help them to improve, damages them in the long run. Lying to protect yourself lasts for so long before the truth emerges. Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged. These are examples we clearly see in our own lives, yet we fail to understand that they do not just apply to the dynamic between ourselves and our neighbors, or ourselves and our friends. _

_What is society but a web of individual-to-individual relationships? And what is conflict except one person's dark secret crashing into another person's dark secret? Dishonesty is a veil that shields one person from another. Dishonesty allows evil to persist, hidden from eyes of those who would fight it. _

_"Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace."_

_We have a vision of an honest world. In this world, parents do not lie to their children, and children do not lie to their parents; friends do not lie to one another; spouses do not lie to each other. When we are asked our opinions we are free to give them without having to consider any other responses. When we engage in conversation with others, we do not have to evaluate their intentions, because they are transparent. We have no suspicion, and no one suspects us. _

_And most of all — yes, above all else —we are free to expose our dark secrets because we know the dark secrets of our neighbors, our friends, our spouses, our children, our parents, and our enemies. We know that while we are flawed in a unique way, we are not unique because we are flawed. Therefore we can be authentic. We have no suspicions. And we are at peace with those around us. _

_"Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable."_

_We will raise our children to tell the truth. We will do this by encouraging them to speak their minds at every moment. For the child, withholding words is the same as lying. We will be honest with our children even at the expense of their feelings. The only reason people cannot bear honesty now is because they were not raised hearing the truth about themselves, and they can't stand to. If children are raised to hear both honest praise and honest criticism, they will not be so fragile as to crumble beneath the scrutiny of their peers. A life of truth makes us strong. Adulthood will be defined as a time at which each member of society is capable of bearing every other member's dark secrets, just as every other member will be subjected to The Full Unveiling in which every hidden part of their life is laid bare before their fellow members. They, too, will see the hidden parts of their fellow members' lives. In this way we bear one another's secrets. In this way we become inextricable. The truth makes us inextricable._

I woke up pushing the thought from my mind. Light spilled through the window and I guessed it was 5:00 AM. I rolled over. Emily looked me in the eye. "Hey are you alright" she said.

"Yes just unpleasant memories" I groaned. Candor and Amity hate each other and even though I'm kind-I still betrayed them. I wondered what Lola was doing in Candor, her first lie detector test was today. She would ace it I'm sure. I grinned. Emily curled up. "Candor" she says and I nod. I turned to the window and smiled. "But why would I? Amity is a lovely faction." I whispered. I'm happy here and so is Lola in candor.

A few hours later I was out in the amity farms outside the town. Emily had gone to collect seeds so I was sitting on a stool waiting. A girl approached me. "Hey, I'm Isabelle, the Abnegation transfer." She said, twisting her blonde hair in a ring. I nodded, and told her to sit down. "Why did you transfer?" I whispered in an almost high-pitched tone. "I was too expressive of myself in abnegation and was often scolded. And I thought Amity valued kindness, similar to selflessness, but here I could be more-well-expressive." I nod and begun to plant the potato seeds. They smelled ok, but I hadn't grown up here at Amity. Emily had. She planted the seeds as Isabelle helped. "Guess you're no longer a Stiff" two transfers said at the garden bed next to me. They looked like a brother and sister who had transferred from Dauntless. Isabelle looked offended. "Well if you wanted to insult my former faction I think you picked the wrong faction to join. If you wanted to be mean and use dauntless slang I would have joined THEM!" Isabelle muttered unhappily. Then Johanna walked and took them to be injected with what Johanna calls Peace Serum. Apparently they also put it in the bread. At least they accept the fact that no-one can be peaceful 100% of the time.

Lunchtime came. I tried to avoid the bread because I had found out about the serum but it was so tempting to take one I couldn't resist. I didn't feel any more peaceful after eating the bread. Maybe I was happy already. I don't know.

But it was after that drove me insane. My food wasn't growing properly-and I was going to be kicked out of Amity. What if they weren't that welcoming here? Isabelle wrapped her hand around me.

"It's ok" she says

"No! I've always wanted to be amity but maybe the test was wrong. Maybe I am Candor…or Dauntless….or….no, no I'm amity."

"It's ok if you are Divergent you can tell me"

Should I? I've only known Isabelle for so long. If I was Divergent-which I'm not-I would tell Tessa or Nikki-not Isabelle.

"Why" I mutter. "Why can I tell you? I was told in Candor, divergence is dangerous. It's not the type of thing you would just say."

Isabelle was mysterious even for an Abnegation. But this was about to get a whole lot weirder.

"Because I'm Divergent, Amelia, I'm Divergent…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (or chapter Tobias, whatever you wish to call it)**

I stepped back.

"Wooooh your Divergent?" I yelled. Here it was…the mysterious Isabelle becoming more mysterious. Isabelle silenced me.

"Don't say that out loud ok? Divergence-Dangerous-Erudite?" I grinned. "Sorry. It just didn't appel to me as something to tell people. "

"I trust you Amelia Head. And while I think you are a former Candor Just waiting for something to blurt out-I trust you."

I casually went back to my potato planting. "So does Emily know?'

"All you friends know. I trust them…."

Isabelle sure is mysterious. "What factions?"

"For reasons I won't have to explain later all the factions were ruled out. I am neither kind, nor selfless. I think Abnegation is lovely but I cannot be selfless. I love Amity but cannot be Kind. I crave Dauntless but I am not Brave. I want to be part of Erudite but I am not smart. I wish to be candor but I lie. That's why I almost let my temper out at Ella and Jack.."

"Ella and Jack?"

"The Dauntless Transfers." She said gesturing toward Ella. It was hard to see a pale skinned black harried Amity girl but it would adjust.

I went to bed over tired that night. The second dream.

_I walked to the choosing bowls and looked at the amity bowl. I look around. Johanna hands me the knife and I slit my hand. Blood oozed from my palm. I am Amity. But it was not to be. It was too late. The transparent glass now had my blood. Candor…candor…candor…candor. I was Candor. _

_I tried to explain to Johanna_

_"__I meant to choose Amity, I swear! "_

_"__Honey, I wish I could let you join Amity but I'm sorry rules are rules"_

_I went back to my former faction's sector of the room in tears. For once I didn't enjoy-_

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I darted my eyes around the room, and thank you, I was still in Amity. I woke up and begun to walk down stairs to sit on the porch. I began to say the amity manifesto:

_Conversations of Peace_

_Trust_

_A son says to his mother: _

_"__Mother, today I fought with my friend."  
>His mother says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"<br>"Because he demanded something of me, and I would not give it to him."  
>"Why did you not give it to him?"<br>"Because it was mine."  
>"My son, you now have your possessions, but you do not have your friend. Which would you rather have?"<br>"My friend."  
>"Then give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need." <em>

_Self-Sufficiency_

_A daughter says to her father: _

_"__Father, today I fought with my friend."  
>Her father says: "Why did you fight with your friend?"<br>"Because she insulted me, and I was angry."  
>"Why were you so angry?"<br>"Because she lied about me."  
>"My daughter, did your friend's words change who you are?"<br>"No."  
>"Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you." <em>

_Forgiveness_

_A husband says to his wife: _

_"__Wife, today I fought with my enemy."  
>His wife says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"<br>"Because I hate him."  
>"My husband, why do you hate him?"<br>"Because he wronged me."  
>"The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies." <em>

_Kindness_

_A wife says to her husband:_

_"__Husband, today I fought with my enemy."  
>Her husband says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?""<br>"Because I spoke cruel words to her."  
>"My wife, why did you speak cruel words to her?"<br>"Because I believed them to be true."  
>"Then you must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target." <em>

_Involvement_

_One friend says to another: _

_"__Friend, today I fought with my enemy."  
>The other friend says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?"<br>"Because they were about to hurt you."  
>"Friend, why did you defend me?"<br>"Because I love you."  
>"Then I am grateful."<em>

I repeated the last line over and over. Then I am grateful. What did it mean? What did any of this mean? I understood it was about peace but what peace-involvement? The sun was an array of pinks and purples…

Everything I had known was in Candor. What if my nightmare was true…What if the test was….wrong?

I push the thought from my mind. The test was correct. I belong in Amity.

I am a nice person.

I saw a black figure walk up. "Visiting day soon." It was a female voice. Isabelle? Emily? Tessa? Nikki? Jess? I spun around. Johanna Reyes was standing there.

"Johanna?"

"Yes"

"Ever since I got to Amity I've been having these dreams"

"Of"

"Candor. First the manifesto, now me choosing Candor instead of Amity. I left them for a reason but there is a bit that can't let go-a piece. I belong in Amity even the test proved I knew myself."

Johanna hugs me.

"It's hard to let go…."she says

"I know"

And I hug her back. From now I'll fight the dreams. From now I'll be the perfect Amity girl-or will I?


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE R&R. I want to know if this is actually good or not...**

**Chapter 5**

Days passed. They were same old same old. And while I appreciated Visiting Day was tomorrow I knew Mum would visit Lola instead. Why? Because they were closer. The dreams kept coming back but I fought them. I was brave yet too cowardly for dauntless. I was kind.

That night I had the dream.

_The Candor symbol, twirling round and round was engulfed in transparency. People, all in Candor, said "I-speak the truth". Glass broke. _

_"__Amelia Head, you don't speak the truth you TRAITOR. Only traitors choose amity. TRRRRATIORRRS._

_He rolled his r. And suddenly I was there, in amity clothes, but blood stranded. I was dragged to the middle of the circle, a pool of blood behind me. A candor woman stood with the truth serum clasped around her palm. No! Every member of candor was there. I screamed. The woman grabbed me and sat me on a chair. The truth serum was jabbed into my neck. The pain…_

_"__Your Name?" they asked._

_"__Amelia Head"_

_"__Your former faction"_

_"__Candor"_

_They gasped._

_"__Your age"_

_"__16"_

_"__Why did you join Amity?"_

_"__Because I know myself"_

_"__Your deepest regrets"_

_"__Not warning my faction before I left. Would Jack Kang stop this?"_

_"__Divergent?"_

_"__No"_

_"__Thank you for your honesty"_

_The faction reacted those words but to me they felt like knives. Knives stabbing into my thought. Knives killing hope. I screamed and ran. Screamed. Blood oozed from me, torture. I hid far. "Take me back to amity" I sobbed. Please._

I woke. Somehow I managed to get though the night. But In a matter of hours it would be visiting day. I woke up, washed, showered and dressed in a matter of seconds. I walked downstairs and walked to the farm to check my potatoes. Light covered each home and I saw some Amity women tend their farm. A girl screamed "Mumma! Isla! Look my potato" and it seemed nothing could go wrong. Yet it would for me. For me the horror of my former faction is fresh. The farm with the twig shelter was at the end of a row of sun tipped houses. At the twig shelter there was a sign stuck into my potatoes.

Emily, Isabelle, Amelia, Tessa, Nikki, and Jess

They are showing for visiting day-I guess. I walked away.

"Attention Initiates. Visiting day has been moved to the farm. Please be prompt there at 8 am."

It rung all over town and I began to pace to Headquarters to get bread to go back to the farm. 8 am.

"MUMMY!" I ran over to the tall Candor woman. I hugged her. Isabelle bobbed her head at her mum but then reverted to the new hug like you're an amity. "Mum I've been having these nightmares of Candor. You have gotta please help me."

"It's hard to let-"

"No" I stammered. I walked over to my potatoes, proudly. They were not presentable.

"I am not thriving here. Not in amity"

I laughed. But she didn't.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?"

I nod. I know myself.

"Mia," she says in her childish nickname for me. "Mia, I know-"

"NO! You call me Amelia now. I thought you would understand my nightmares! I thought you would have the answers! But mum, I'm sorry you are just saying what everyone says-It's hard to let go..! You-you-! Even Johanna Reyes is doing a better job. Actually….You're doing the same as her. I wanted different help. Help that I-I- could use if Johanna's did not help. But no-"

And suddenly I was being dragged away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (or chapter Tris)**

I screamed as the lady gave me the bread. I screamed when she forced it in my mouth. I scream for help.

The scream was precisely because of the serum. It took me a while for that to sink it. The serum. I, Amelia Head, the girl who yelled at her mum, the one who claimed she was a nice person, under peace serum. Okay, that was a lot to take in. Then I was pushed away. "Go" she hissed "Go be more peaceful Amelia Head." I felt I had seen her before. But I walked. It was Amity-I had only been here for a week. As if.

The sun shone high and the birds chirped. I walked to where Johanna was in front of the initiates. I stood next to Isabelle.

"Congrats. None of you are faction less. However, now you will be put under a serum with things that annoy you most."

Candor. My heart dropped.

"You must try to remain peaceful. Amelia Head will go first, then Ella…."

I was lunged forward. I watched as the serum was jabbed into my neck. It hurt but I saw my mum walked out of darkness. "Mia, mia, mia…" Calm. I hate being called Mia. My names Amelia. "Mia, I love you. Mia….." Everything disappeared. A dark room. "Amelia, it's hard to let go. I Know"

I screamed. I pushed my hand off the wall. I wish…I wish… I wasn't here... Calmness over came me. Two glowing eyes walked out of the darkness. "Hey mia head! Amity clothes are so last season. Join us in dauntless!"

Its Kei, the dauntless bully from school, the one I despite most the one I want to kill. But I don't say that. Not with me wired to an amity simulation. I did however tell her that the Dauntless never keep peace, they destroy it. But Kei didn't give up, she punched me, leaving a bruise on my cheek. Then she stabbed me with a knife. Of course. Typical Kei, bringing a knife to school when she knows she can't. I was glad when I calmed. But I took that back immediately. My house in candor appeared and I ran out the door only to find an innocent Candor girl under truth serum. I screamed. Keep calm. You are a nice person. I screamed again and scanned the room. A door. I ran, and suddenly I recognized the girl. I would have recognized her even if the was blood all over her. And it wasn't me.

The girl was Lola.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Lola!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Lola! It's me Amelia!"

Her almost-lifeless body sat on the chair. I could hear the slow breaths of her chest, rising and falling slowly. I touched her, in tears. Her eyes where shut. I lifted her white shirt to revel a gun wound.

Oh Lola.

My eyes felt salty now. This was the horror I was raised in. To tell the truth. "I hate you Jack Kang!" I yelled, crumpling in a heap. " You…you are…"

Words had failed me.

I woke up. Johanna looked at me-wide eyed.

"Amelia, that- that was interesting. I'll see if I can help you a bit."

Interesting? It was Jack Kang! He shoot Lola!

Wait, that wasn't real.

I walked out and begun to pace to the trucks going to the city. Hopping in one, I looked at the sights I first saw on choosing day just a week ago. I saw the daily dauntless train jumpers, although, no one said pansycake this time. I saw the city come into view, and suddenly liked how Amity separated themselves. The main city reminded me too much of Candor. The town, to me was a new start. Away from candor.

I wasn't going to the city for any reason, mainly for entertainment. I wanted to see the train jumpers, the faction less with their hand outstretched to the abnegation, the school-girls from amity at the park. I did not set my eyes on a single candor.

Until I saw Lola…

She was sitting outside candor headquarters singing a song I remember from my child hood.

_Dauntless is the cruelest of the five. They tear each other to pieces.  
>Erudite is the coldest of the five. Knowledge is a costly thing.<br>Candor is the most merciless of the five. Honesty can hurt the most.  
>Abnegation is the most selfless of the five. Sometimes help can do the most harm.<br>Amity is the kindest of the five. Forgiveness can do the most damage.  
>Factionless is the most burdened. Being alone can harm more than oneself.<br>Divergent is the most free. Sometimes being unique has its downfalls_

It was painful for me to hear. I jumped off and walked to Lola. Now or never.

"Hey" I said.

"Amelia? Hows Amity?"

I frowned. "Lola, I need to talk. I've been having these nightmares of candor. Im not as nice as I thought…"

"Go away." One of her friends said.

"Paige!" she screamed. "This is my sister."

Paige frowned at me. "Oh so your sister is a banjo stummin' softie. I thought your sister was Dauntless."

She did a fist pump in the air and turned to Lola. "Sorry its the way I was brought up!"

I Smiled and turned back to the carts.

"Lola, I'm glad you're alright. Candor is not as nice as it looks. I know…."

"I understand Amelia"

I walked away back to the carts happily humming. Seeing Lola alight brought me pleasure. She may have fought with me for the last cookie but she was still my sister. I looked at the trees that seemed to have no end. I saw Amity reappearing in the distance, and smiling, I grinned.

"One trip to headquarters." I saw a black figure, whom the melodic deep voice belonged to.

He was handsome…I noticed his sun tipped hair shone in the sunset. Visiting Day was still fresh in my mind. It was only this morning, but it felt like an hour ago. He could be my distraction.

"Yes" I coughed, grinning. "My name is Luke." He said.

"Amelia." I said, extending my hand.

For a moment it was still…We looked at each other, but I suddenly said "I'm sorry, if I disturbed you. I mean, your beautiful-wait-no I should probably leave, you need to go back to your job."

He patted his horse.

"No-you can stay"

We were just friends then. I felt something was suddenly happing. Something magic.

I walked in to headquarters, hoping the dream wouldn't come, but all I got was Lola in the truth serum room, her breaths looking – as Jess would call them- artificial. Next time I was under the serum, I would closely examine her. I wasn't erudite but what harm could come. My cousins where erudite, they must be getting to me.

What harm?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next morning, determined. I didn't have a care in the world. I even skipped breakfast, but you don't want to know that. I walked to the simulation room. I was proud. My final test was this afternoon and then I would become an amity. I needed practice, if you wanted to call it that. But I really wanted to check the people in the simulation. I know that sounds erudite-y. I cannot help it

My first dislike arrived. "Mia, Mia, Mia…" I block my ear, I wanted to get to Lola as soon as possible.

The black room. It's hard to let go. Kei.

But then I saw Lola. I ran up to her screaming. I scooped Lola up and ran to the corner. First I looked at the breaths. Normal. I looked at her mouth. Then her gun wound. I began scooping out the blood, and saw some letters printed inside Lola.

_Lola Head Simulation._

_Last of Amelia Heads dislikes._

_A-2087_

I removed that, and found a box containing Lola's memories. A machine that simulated the rise and fall of her breaths.

Erudite know more than we think.

I woke up in the simulation room, hazy. No blood remained on my fingers. All I needed to do was forget what happened. Of course that didn't come easy.

I stood in a line waiting. No-one spoke. "Head, Amelia. Please take your place in the simulation room."

I walked in. Johanna was there, but I didn't flinch. "Mia, mia, mia, mia"

I shut my eyes, and fell on the floor.

I let it all in. I sat upright, and begun humming. Not even with the black room, or Kei, or even Lola, did I throw a punch or scream. I was determined. Amity was who I was. And who I was meant to be…

When I was done, Isabelle looked at me. "You did good….good. Now go and chow into the food over there"

I turned to the table and laughed at Nikki and Tessa eating all the bread and potatoes. They seemed to be getting it everywhere….

"Hey, if you like, I brought a stone cottage overlooking the amity sector. Would you like to join me? Tessa, Jess and Nikki said yes, and I'm sure Emily would too…."

"Yes" I whispered, running over to the food, not caring whether or not I would go and collect my Candor treasures. I had left Candor behind me now, I was not gonna let it bother me anymore. I was free, as free as a bird. I kept that thought alive, and glimpsed at the sunset.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the truth hurts!**

**This account belongs to a friend so if you would like to check out mine TheAmityOnFire that would mean a lot. If you are lazy then follow the link:** ~theamityonfire

**Once again thanks for reading and reviewing, as that has helped me continue this story!**


End file.
